


Grimmichi Secret Santa

by McChey



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McChey/pseuds/McChey
Summary: Grimmichi kissing under the mistletoe in cozy sweater!!!
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: GrimIchi Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	Grimmichi Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YearningFor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearningFor/gifts).



> I am your Secret Santa!!! I hope you enjoy this gift as much as I enjoyed making it for you!!!  
> Happy holidays!!


End file.
